pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PokeKlara/User:123ViVa123/Anime/MJ003
Złap mnie jeśli potrafisz! - trzeci odcinek serii Magical Johto w Anime Klary i ViVy. Został wyemitowany 6 stycznia 2013 roku. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Klara i Jun postanawiają przenocować na skraju lasu *Nagle Klara spotyka Eevee'ego, który najwyraźniej bardzo ją polubił. *Pokemon wyzywa ją do walki, którą Kala wygrywa i łapie Eevee. **Eevee ujawnia, że zna Szybki Atak, Kulę Cienia **Harry ujawnia, że zna Ochronę i Mega Podmuch. *Klara i Jun toczą walkę treningową, która nie zostaje rozstrzygnięta. *Lucky ujawnia, że zna Przyciąganie. **Okazuje się, że Eevee jest samicą i dostaje imię Viktoria. *W nocy Harry słyszy coś dziwnego i budzi swoją trenerkę. *Dziewczyna razem z Harrym i Vickey idą do lasu sprawdzić co się dzieje. *Chwilę później poznają Lucasa. *Okazuje się, że on to on był powodem dziwnych odgłosów, a mianowicie jego Pokemon, który chciał trenować. *Bohaterowie gubią się w lesie. *Viktoria chcąc im pomóc ewoluuje i uczy się Światła. *Wszyscy szczęśliwie wychodzą z lasu. *Lucas dołącza do Jun i Klary. Treść Jun i Klara podróżują już kilka dni. W chwilach odpoczynku trenowały, lub leniuchowały. Nagle dziewczyny zobaczyły przed sobą ogromny las i spojrzały na siebie ze zmartwieniem. - Chyba nie opłaca nam się wchodzić do tego lasu... - zaczęła Kala i spojrzała na Dragonite'a. Ten chyba od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi, ponieważ wzleciał w powietrze i rozejrzał się. Gdy znów stanął na ziemi pokręcił głową - Tak jak myślałam... On jest ogromny... - westchnęła. - W takim razie czeka nas noc na skraju lasu... - PIKA... - CZARM.. - SINDAKŁIL... - Trudno się mówi. Jutro wstaniemy z samego rana i nadrobimy dzisiejsze straty. - Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jest dopiero szesnasta, to musimy wstać ok. trzeciej nad ranem -_- - powiedziała Jun. - Trochę optymizmu! - krzyknęła Klara i ruszyła w stronę lasu. thumb|center|300px Namiot był już rozstawiony. Kolacja w trakcie. Nagle jednak Mia zobaczyła małe "coś", które z ogromną szybkością biegło w ich stronę. - Co to jest, na Arceusa?! - wykrzyknęła Kala, wstając z krzesełka. Beżowo-brązowa kulka zbliżała się coraz bardziej zostawiając za sobą tumany kurzu. Dziewczyna wrzuciła na w pół obranego ziemniaka do wiaderka i zmrużyła oczy. - Kala, ziemniaki same się... - zaczęła Jun, jednak nie zdążyła, ponieważ owe "coś" wpadło na Klarę i przewróciło ją z ogromną siłą. - Arceusie! To Eevee! O_O - wykrzyknęła Kala, a Pokemon natychmiast zeskoczył z niej i zaczął się łasić. Kala i Jun spojrzały na siebie ze zdziwieniem. Nawet Harry przerwał swą pasjonującą grę w kółko i krzyżyk z Luckym, by spojrzeć o co chodzi. - IVII! - powiedział Pokemon i znów wpadł Klarze w ramiona. - Eee... Ten Pokemon Cię chyba lubi ;) - powiedziała Jun i uśmiechnęła się. Mia natomiast zrobiła minę w stylu: "Jak można lubić takiego kudłatego ludzia?!" i strzeliła focha na nie wiadomo kogo. - IVI-I-IVI! - zawołał nagle Pokemon i pociągnął Klarę za rękaw. Gdy ona wstała Eevee błyskawicznie stanęła kilka metrów dalej od niej i przyjęła pozę bojową. - Chcesz walczyć? - spytała Klara, a Pokemon przytaknął - No dobrze! Harry, chodź! Rozerwiesz się trochę ;) - DRAGO? - spytał trochę ponuro jednak podleciał do trenerki i stanął na przeciw niej. Eevee natychmiast użył Bardzo silnego i Szybkiego Ataku. Dragonite, jednak prawie tego nie poczuł. - Draco, Cios Gromu! Pokemon zaatakował Eevee Ciosem Gromu, jednak on szybko go ominął i odpowiedział Kulą Cienia. Dragonite zablokował go jednak Ochroną. - A teraz Mega Podmuch! Ataki walczące są bardzo skuteczne wobec typu normalnego, więc Eevee dosyć mocno oberwał. Podniósł się jednak szybko i zaatakował Harry'ego kolejnym, bardzo silnym Szybkim Atakiem. Draco zgiął się w pół, a w jego oczach pojawiła się złość. Był bardzo urażony tym, że nie uniknął tego ataku. Zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły i zaatakował Eevee'go serią Mega Podmuchów, zanim Klara nawet zdążyła o czymkolwiek pomyśleć. Mały Pokemon stał się niezdolny do walki, a Kala rzuciła Pokeball, w który się złapał. Szczęśliwa dziewczyna natychmiast uściskała Dragonite'a i wzięła Pokeball z Eevee (...) Podczas treningu między Kalą, a Jun okazało się, że Lucky zna Przyciąganie. Przy okazji zostało potwierdzone, że Eevee to samiczka, a na imię dostała Viktoria... (...) - O co chodzi? - spytała Klara Draco, który obudził ją w środku nocy. Pokemon wskazywał na las. Dziewczyna na początku popatrzyła na swego Pokemona, jak na idiotę, jednak po chwili usłyszała dziwne odgłosy dochodzące z lasu. Wstała więc i poszła za Pokemon, który powoli ruszył. Vickey była bardzo zaciekawiona tym co się dzieje, więc oczywiści pobiegła za trenerką. Klara pomyślała, żeby obudzić Jun, jednak nie wiadomo dlaczego dała sobie z tym spokój. Niedługo potem wszyscy zobaczyli trenera, który tłumaczył coś Electabuzzowi. - Zrozum, nie możemy trenować cały czas! - mówił - Przecież jedna przegrana nic nie znaczy... - Yyy... Cześć! - zagadała pierwsza Klara, a chłopak, który ją zobaczył zrobił trochę dziwną minę. - Moje Pokemony usłyszały coś dziwnego i postanowiłam to sprawdzić... Może wiesz co mogło tak hałasować? - spytała. - Cześć. ;) Tak się składa, że to chyba my... Przepraszam, że was obudziłem... - zaczął się tłumaczyć jednak Kala przerwała mu i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. - Nic nie szkodzi ^^ Mam na imię Klara ;D A to moje dwa Pokemony, Harry i Vickey ;) - powiedziała. - Ja jestem Lucas, a to Volt ;D Jeszcze raz przepraszam... - zaczął znów, jednak Kala po raz kolejny mu przerwała - Skoro już nie śpię, to chociaż sobie pogadamy ^^ Ale najpierw chciałabym wrócić... Może chcesz poznać moją przyjaciółkę? Jun, bardzo miła dziewczyna ^^ - Lucas zgodził się od razu, schował Volta do Pokeballa i ruszył za nową znajomą. Rozmawiało im się świetnie, jednak po godzinie wędrówki Klara poczuła, że coś jest nie tak... - Chyba się zgubiliśmy - jęknęła i popatrzyła z nadzieją na Lucasa. - Na mnie nie patrz. Moja orientacja w terenie jest mniej więcej na poziomie poniżej przeciętnym... ;// - powiedział szybko, a Klara westchnęła. - DRAGONAJT! - zawołał nagle Poke-smok i wzleciał w powietrze. Wszyscy z nadzieją popatrzyli na niego, jednak gdy wrócił na ziemię pokręcił tylko głową. - Za ciemno? - spytała Klara. - NAJT. - skinął głową. - Jesteśmy zgubieni! - krzyknęła Klara na cały głos i załamała się. - IVI-IVI! - próbowała pocieszyć ją Vickey, jednak Klara siedziała tylko bezradnie na ziemi. - Hej, Kala. Przecież niedługo będzie dzień, spokojnie... - spróbował Lucas, ale ona udała, że tego nie słyszy. - Z tego lasu nie wyjdziemy nawet w dzień. - mruknęła. Nagle Eevee zaczęła się świecić, rosła, a jej oczy przybrały wyrazisty, czerwony kolor. - AMBRION! - zawołał Pokemon po chwili i użył Światła. Klara spojrzała na Dragonite'a i na Lucasa, a oni na nią. Wszyscy byli oszołomieni ale też szczęśliwi. Razem pobiegli za Vickey, która szybko i sprawnie wyprowadziła ich z lasu (...) - Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez kilka godzina spałam tu zupełnie sama? - spytała jeszcze raz Jun. - Nie sama! Były z Tobą Pokemony i... - zaczęła tłumaczyć Klara, jednak gdy ujrzała "to" spojrzenie przyjaciółki zamilkła. - Ok, tym razem Ci wybaczam, ale to ostatni raz! - PIKA, PIKA! - CINDAKŁIL! - CHARM-CHARMANDER! - Rozumiem ^_^" To był ostatni raz, kiedy Cię nie obudziłam... - No! ^^ A teraz musimy iść, bo przed nami cały las. - Jeśli chcecie, to możecie iść ze mną. Znam sprawdzony skrót ^^ - na tę wiadomość wszyscy się bardzo ucieszyli. Zebrali manatki i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Klara złapała nowego Pokemona, który kilka godzin później ewoluował. Poznała też Lucasa, z którym się szybko zaprzyjaźniła. Klara, Jun, Lucas i ich Pokemony ruszyli w dalszą drogę do Violet City. Co ich tam czeka? Dowiecie się już niebawem! Bohaterowie Ludzie *Jun *Klara *Lucas (debiut) Pokemony *Harry (Klary) *Summer (Jun) *Lena (Klary) *Lucky (Jun) *Mia (Jun) *Volt (Lucasa; debiut) *Viktoria (Klary; złapany) *Viktoria (Klary; wyewoluowany) *'Pokemony leśne'